masaworksdesignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Onibi Series
The Story of the Kitsune and the Demon, also known as the Onibi series, is MASA's most well-known series. Summary of Songs The Spider and the Kitsune-like Lion: The first song chronologically in The Fox's Story series. Featuring Ryou Onidzuka the wife of the Shishikusa clan representative, and Akari Oborodzuka the Kitsune. Akari is kidnapped and handed over to the Shishikusa clan, which runs a theater where they torture people in front of crowds to entertain them for money. Akari gets her revenge by cursing the Shishikusa family with an unexplained curse. The Fox's Wedding: The second song in chronology in the Fox's Story series. Mai Shishikusa, daughter of Ryou Onidzuka, is kidnapped by members of the Oborodzuka clan and forced to eat human meat. She is returned home the next day and is no longer acting like herself as a result of both Akari's curse from the previous song and her kidnappers' treatment. She then proceeds to eat multiple members of her own clan, before eating her parents on the day of her birthday party in the middle of an important talk they were having with her. The Beautiful Shadow of the Demon's Frenzied Dance Performance -The Fox's Wedding-: Not much context is given here, but it appears to show Mai's descent into complete madness due to Akari's curse, eating more and more people. Shikyou also appears in this song, and it seems she's very upset, fans theorize that this is due to her being angry with Akari and Mai for ignoring fate and ending up meeting and getting married. Beheading Dance Performance: A song depicting Mai living with the curse Akari gave her family as she wanders throughout Castle Town, able to see ghosts and spirits as a result of said curse, leading up to her beheading by the goddess Shikyou. “In ancient Japan, the Daimyo, Daikan, and other rich men sought amusement, the frenzied pleasure of a mad era. Geisha were kept as slaves. Now, the curtain will soon rise. Tonight’s show, presented by the geisha, is a beheading dance. Make sure you watch until the ‘end’…" ''Commented MASA. '''The Demon Child in the Clear Mirror:' This song is considered a 'bonus' for this series by Masa, and it depicts the character Kaori, Mai's cousin, and how she befriends and/or kills animals. Onibi: This song isn't given canon information, but from what we do know is that none of the characters in this have been revealed yet, as said by Masa himself. It takes place many years in the future and is chronologically the last that takes place. Star Lily Dance Performance: Another bonus song, it depicts a dream had by Mai in which she marries Akari in peace, as they live their lives out happily. It's unknown if Akari really appeared in the dream or if it's just Mai's image of her. Canon Song Order 1.The Spider and the Kitsune-Like Lion 2. The Fox's Wedding 3.The Beautiful Shadow of the Demon’s Frenzied Dance -The Fox’s Wedding 4.Shikyou, the Amanojaku 5.Beheading Dance Performance 6.The Demon Child in the Clear Mirror 7.Onibi 8.Star Lily Dance Performance Summary of the Story Written by Gomi on the -MASA Works DESIGN- Amino. The Onibi Series, also known as The Demon and Kitsune's Story, begins in a Castle Town, and mainly focuses on the Shishikusa family, who live in the middle of the town, consisting of Ryou Shishikusa, maiden name Onidzuka, Mai Shishikusa; her daughter, and Tomonari who is Ryou's husband and Mai's father. The basement of the family holds ceremonies where the Shishikusa family makes the most of their money. One day, Tomonari tells Ryou they need to do something more entertaining for their audience, as the Daimyos are bored of simple acting. They suggested the kidnapping at murder of a girl in front of an audience, in which Ryou promptly slaps Tomonari to try to knock some sense into him. After failing to try to tell him not to go with the plan, she reluctantly agrees. A kitsune girl with long, white hair is captured and brought to the family. They tie her up, lock her in the basement, and put a bag over her head. When this girl was captured, strange incidents occur in Castle Town. The day of the slaughtering of the girl, they set her in front of an audience. The bag from her head is removed, and it's revealed that this girl is Akari Oborodzuka. She comes from the Oborodzuka clan, which had previously made contracts with gods, so most of the family is born with disabilities. Akari came to be without disabilities, thankfully, but was born with white hair, which turns red when she feels significantly stressed or angry. Her eyes also glow a deep red when this happens. The bag over the girl's head is removed, and executioner drops his blade and starts to shake violently, collapses, and dies on the spot. Other strange occurrences happen, and Ryou has had enough. She pulls out her Demon Blade and attacks Akari, causing her intestines to splatter about. Akari curses at Ryou, and begins to cry, impersonating Mai as she weeps and tells her that it hurts. Ryou doesn't give in, and stabs her a second time. When Akari stops moving, Ryou turns to the audience, spreads her bloodied hands, and begins to laugh. Before Akari dies, she curses Ryou's family, the abnormality of eating people must be continued for generations. When Akari is announced dead, they bury her in a shrine in the outskirts of Castle Town, leaving the Shishikusas with this curse. Sometime after Akari's death, Mai Shishikusa is kidnapped by "a man with snake eyes," as she describes him, who remains nameless, though fans call him Kanishiro. As revenge for the death of his sister, he captured the one thing that was most precious to Ryou; her only biological daughter. When Mai looked him in the eye after he had brought in the human parts, her body began to move itself as she was forced to eat the parts. After her stomach kept bringing the parts back up, she eventually eats it all without hesitation, screaming about how delicious it is. Eventually, Kanishiro leaves Mai, near the outskirts of the Castle Town, and she is found barely conscious the next morning, and as she was brought home, the only word she spoke was "eat." Next, we skip over to Mai's 18th birthday, where her cousin, Kaori, visits her, along with many other relatives. Kaori Onidzuka is referred to as a "demon child." One who, after many miscarriages from Ryou's sister, was successfully born. It is stated that animals are Kaori's only friends, but, it is also said that she may or may not kill and torture animals as well. During this party, a relative of the Shishikusas goes missing, and Mai is "no where to be seen," Ryou finds her and she tells her mother she was "in the bathroom," and Ryou can see through her lie. Apparently, blood had also been found in her room while she was gone and her parents become concerned and talk to Mai privately about it. When Ryou asks Mai why she had been lying to her, Mai stays quiet. Eventually, she confesses to eating the person who had gone missing. She then proceeds to lunge at her father and bite him at the neck, eating and chomping at it. Then, Mai turns to Ryou and chomps at her neck as well, eating away at her mother. From Ryou's point of view, she says that for a split second, she saw innocence and joy in Mai's eyes, then her vision goes blank and her body feels light, and the Demon Spider and the Kitsune-like Lion arc concludes there. The story then switches to Akari's point of view, as she describes the hardships of her life as a member of the fabled Oborodzuka clan, and how she can communicate with the founder of the clan, Tsukuyomi. Somewhere near the end, she's being attacked by some unknown people. A voice in her head is telling her to kill her attackers. Akari blanks out, and she wakes up in a place she doesn't recognize, and meets with Shikyou the Amanojaku. Shikyou proposes her a deal, which while she thinks about, she transports her mind to Tsukuyomi's Black Sun Palace. She tells Tsukuyomi she had met with Shikyou. Tsukuyomi panics, and tells her she has to get away from her, because Shikyou is trying to trick her in some way. The blog has yet to be updated, as the story hasn't been concluded yet. From this point forward, everything else is theories and/or predictions simply from song lyrics and descriptions. How Akari and Mai met or even got married is unknown, but they were supposedly doomed to never have met in the first place. This has angered Shikyou, who beheads Mai and "returns her head in a basket." This head basket was given to Akari. As Mai lay headless and dying, in her last moment, she dreams up a happy world in which she could've married Akari and lived a joyous life with her wife. This is the song Star Lily Dance Performance.